


Blooming in Inexpected Places

by crystalize667



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Red Light District, Strong Haruno Sakura, flower district
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: Haruno Sakura was born and raised in the red light district.And that changes everything.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Blooming in Inexpected Places

She didn't get how Sasuke was called good looking


End file.
